Asking
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Title sucks, and I have no summary, but it was prompted by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne! R&R! Oh, and all you Peddie fans should check out the Peddie Wiki and Society! Both are incredibly well written and are full of pics, fanfics, vids, songs, and Peddie fans! Oneshot!


**I'll probably end up changing the title since it sucks. But anyway...this is a long overdue prompt from _She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne, _which I am very sorry it took so long! But, here it is! **

**Also, why don't all of you Peddie fans go check out the Peddie Wiki! And the Society! It's fantastical! I used to be obsessed with it, but then I focused on writing again, but it's very well written, and you've got all these Peddie fans runnin' around on there! :P**

** Enjoy the oneshot, y'all!**

* * *

"Shut up!" Patricia scoffed, trying to hold back a laugh. She pushed him away from her and he continued to smile at her innocently.

"Oh, come on, Patticakes, admit it." Jerome taunted, poking her side.

"No, alright, I am so not going to say it!" she batted his hands away.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Say it." he grinned, a very persuasive look in his deep, blue eyes.

She stared at him and stuck her tongue out childishly in his direction before crossing her arms over her chest angrily and leaning against the side of the building behind her. Jerome chuckled beside her, tugging on the end of a random strand of her auburn hair. She slapped at his hands again and he recoiled with a laugh. She turned back to observing the students that sat on the patio, eating lunch.

She could see her housemates laughing happily amongst the teens, at their own table, but only one person wasn't there beside her and Jerome. Eddie. Eddie wasn't sitting with them and it made Patricia curious, even though she didn't want to be. She didn't want to be curious of where Eddie Sweet was. She wasn't supposed to care about him. But she did, and that was what Jerome was trying to prod out of her. He wanted her to admit that she liked the American, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"You know, Nina and Edison will probably get together anyway, no need to ever think about that." Jerome said casually, breaking the silence.

"What? Eddie and Nina; yeah, right, I can't even see that happening! They don't even look good together…" she drifted off, face scrunching as if she had just tasted something sour. Did she really just say that?

Jerome grinned cockily.

Yes, she really just said that.

"Why do you need to hide from your feelings? Go on and tell him how you feel."

"What about Mara?" Patricia asked, a Jerome-worthy smirk slipping onto her flawless face.

"Hey, don't bring me into this, alright; that is completely different."

"No, it really isn't."

"Yes, it really is."

"How,"

"She has a boyfriend!"

"He's in Australia! You could totally win her over when he's gone. She's blinded by him, but that was while he was here, now, she might go for you."

"You tell Edison, I'll tell Mara."

"Alright," Patricia said after a thought. She shrugged and shook his hand with a confident nod.

* * *

Patricia took a deep breath and looked at Jerome as he walked into the common room where Mara was. A few seconds later she heard soft giggles coming from Mara and a few comfortable chuckles from Jerome. And when Patricia peeked into the room, she found Jerome's arms wrapped around the small girl's waist as their lips moved together slowly and perfectly. That made Patricia mad. How could he have told her and ended up like that in a minute. She couldn't do that with Eddie.

She huffed and knocked on his bedroom door loudly. After standing there for a moment without an answer, she knocked again. She received the same outcome and she let herself in, stomping into the middle of the room. No one was there.

"Can I help you, Yacker?"

Eddie brushed past her and sat on his bed while shedding his leather jacket.

"Um—"

"You know, I just saw Jerry and Mara making out in the living room. What an odd thing to see. It was kinda disgusting—"

"Now who's being the 'Yacker'?" Patricia cried in exasperation.

"I barely said anything!" the American protested.

"Oh, shut up, doofus."

Eddie glared at her as she sat down next to him. "What did you want again?"

"Uh…I wanted to know if I could borrow your Nickelback CD, I can't find mine. I think Joy hid it. She hates that band." She replied, coming up with the excuse on the spot.

"Um, sure, I guess, which one?"

"The Long Road,"

"Here," he handed her the CD.

"Thanks,"

The door opened and Jerome popped his head into the room, grinning down at Patricia, blue eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Hey, Trixie Pixie, I got myself a girlfriend."

"Shut up, Slimeball." She sneered.

"So…did you turn her down yet?" he smirked, turning to Eddie and walking into the room.

"What are you talking about, Jerry?"

"Patricia was going to ask you out—"

"I never said that." Patricia cut in.

"You were going to ask me out?" Eddie asked, looking at her sideways.

"I never said that." she repeated, pale cheeks tinting a light pink.

"Then what _did_ you say?"

Jerome sat at the foot of Fabian's bed and watched the two with interest. He wanted to know how this would pan out. But he frowned when Eddie stormed over to him, gripped his upper arm, and hauled him out of the room, slamming the door in his face.

"Well then…" he grumbled.

* * *

"Patricia?" Eddie arched an eyebrow at the auburn haired girl, leaning against his door.

"Cockroach," She retorted, looking at her lap.

"You were going to ask me out?" he asked his earlier question.

"No, I was just going to…well—"

"You're barely speaking, Yacker. That name has no meaning unless you talk to Me." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"You keep cutting me off, Krueger!" she growled, standing up.

"Well, then speak!" he chuckled.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Yacker, come on!"

"I, um..." she took a deep breath. "Okay, um, I might have mentioned to Jerome that you and Nina would make a horrible couple, and then he accused me of liking you, which I obviously denied it—"

"Obviously," he scoffed, cutting her off, which she chose to ignore.

"—And then he told me to tell you that I like you, even though I don't, and then I told him to tell Mara that he likes her, which he agreed to, but only if I told you I like you. But I don't, but I agreed to it anyway so he would ask her out, but I'm not going to say anything because I don't like you—"

Eddie cut her off again, grabbing her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers. Patricia gripped his wrist, but she didn't pull away, she kissed him back.

"Yeah, you don't like me." he teased when they pulled away.

"Shut up," she grumbled but smiled as she pushed him away from her.

"So, you had something you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her as he tried to hide a smirk.

"No," she shook her head stubbornly.

"Yacker,"

She swallowed. "Will you go out with me," she asked before adding, "Doofus?"

He rolled his eyes but chuckled. "I'd love to, Yacker."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It wasn't exactly what you had asked for, I think, but...**

**Review maybe? **

**I'll be updating House of Couples today guys! :)**

_**In their hearts, humans plan their course, but the Lord establishes their steps. -Proverbs 16:9**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
